Wheres The Beer
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: Jack is having trouble finding his precious beer and Will is the only person who has a drink in his hand. Jack will go to extreme measures to get what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Sparrow rummaged through the cabinets on the ship. He went down the basement throwing shelves back and forth. "Where's the damn beer" he yelled slurred a little bit. He was running out of alcohol and feared he might loose his mind. He tore the ship apart looking for just one sip.

The crew didn't have any more, or that's what they told him. But before hand they were instructed to throw it overboard. He went through all the members and none of them seemed to have any. He was just about to give up. Maybe if he went to sleep the craving would go away and he would forget about it.

He passed the hallway where he saw Will sitting at his bunk drinking some sort of beverage. He stopped and rewound his steps peering into the small door way. "What's that?" "Oh this….its just some drink I found lying around." He smiled a little.

"What kind of drink" it was wrapped in a brown paper bag and looked so similar to beer. He walked a little bit closer to the man on the bed making his steps slow and big. His clothes jingled with every movement he made. "I don't know but its giving me a really good feeling"

Jack was now licking his lips thinking about how good that beer would go down. "Can I try some" he asked. "I don't think so I think it's the last one." Jack fell to his knees he held out his hands in sort of a prayer. "PLEASE" "NO you don't need anymore beer"

Will got up and started to walk out with the drink firmly in his hand. Jack eyes looked with compassion when he grabbed jack by the arm and pulled himself up. "Now now Will…not so fast" he grabbed wills arm even harder. He shut the door with the tip of his foot and pushed will back into it.

"Just give me the beer and I won't have to do this"

"Do what" his face came up with confusion. Jack sighed as he came closer into the young man. His grip still tight. He swirled his face a little bit getting closer the others. "This" He whispered as he placed a small gentle kiss on Will's lips. Will's eyes widened he pushed the older man off of him. "What in bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"Now just give me the beer and all will be fine" "What are you mad" He grabbed the notch in the door and swung it open. Jack quickly came up behind the man and shut the door closed. He grabbed a sword from his pocket and shoved it in the notch. Now the door was locked and there was no way out.

Jack grabbed the young mans waist and pulled him into him from the back. Will threw out his hands putting up a fight, not giving the drink mattered more to him. Jack was getting more aggressive he wanted the beer he needed the beer. He threw will onto the squeaky little bunk.

Will with no way of escaping he backed up into the corner of the bed. He bent his knees upward and the beer towards his back. Jack jumped on the bed and came closer to the frightened lad. He wrapped his arms around wills trying to get the beer. But he fell into him as will pulled to his back. Now they were face to face and jack shoved his mouth into Will's.

He increased force until will gave in a little bit. He reached his arms out trying to get the beer while will keep taking it away even with their eyes closed. Jack gasped for air. "Give me the damn beer" "NEVER" Will yelled and pushed the older man slightly off of him so he could try and go open the door. He jumped up and jack followed him.

Will ran to the door and began pulling at the sword out vigorously. He tried to wiggle it out but nothing was working. Jack watched at the pathetic attempts he was making. He slowly made his way behind him. He wrapped his arm around Will's lower waist and rubbed his newly formed erection. Will's eyes widened at the mans slow touch.

He stopped with the sword and looked down biting his bottom lip as the other man rubbed harder and let him unzip his pants. Jack continued knowing will was enjoying this and he himself started to enjoy it a little bit now. Will moaned a little and shook his head. He smacked the mans hand from his manhood and zipped up his zipper.

"What the fuck are you doing JACK?"

"Last time I checked you were enjoying this what's with the sudden mood change?"

"Look you're not getting the drink and that's final"

"Oh really" jack smiled as he put his finger on Wills buttoned up pants.

"I'm gonna get that drink whether you like it or not" He crept his fingers into the tight hold of the pants and pulled Will into him.

"Why are you trying to get the drink buy seducing me why don't you try fighting or playing a trick" he asked very confused.

Jacks smile grew "Well if I can have a deal of two for one id rather take that one."

He grabbed wills trimmed down waist and pulled him into another kiss. Wills upper chest was trying to fight back and his waist was pulled in. Jack swirled his tongue around and around until the other man let him pass.

Will now enjoying the kiss not thinking it was Jack put his hand on the older mans shoulder. The beer rested just behind Jacks neck. Their lips moved all over the place and heads went from left to right. Both men were getting hornier by the second and neither could hide it.

Jack knowing how well he was playing this little game slowly let go of the kiss. He looked deep deep into Will's eyes as if to say something. W…W….Will…? "Yes" he was unsure of what this drunk was going to say. The next thing he knew jack had grabbed his hand only for a second.

"Oh no" he shouted. Jack had snatched the bottle out of his hand. He was now pouring it generously down his throat. Then his eyes shot open and he threw the bottle to the ground. The glass busted on the wooden floor shattering in all different places. Will jumped back a little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heres the last chapter of this short little story. I hope you enjoyed and please review your thoughts. _**

"What the fuck is this?" Jack sputtered out.

"It's a drink" Will replied trying not to laugh.

"You said it was beer" he frowned now knowing there was no way he could get a sip.

"No I didn't…all I said was it was a drink and it made me feel good…you're the one that thought it was a beer" A huge smile came on his face. But it suddenly vanished.

The two men gazed at each other both with disappointment.

"Now can you let me out?" he sighed pointing with his bony finger to the door.

"Nope"

"What do you mean NO you had the drink" he sputtered out.

"No" he replied.

"But…" jack interrupted him. "I said I would have two for one and really…he paused for a few seconds I haven't even had one yet."

Will's eyes widened. "You have to be kidding you drunk." "Hey I resent that" he growled as he sway back and forth." "Well what do you expect you're an alcoholic?"

Licking his bottom lip Jack slowly started walking over to Will. Will backed up into the door, his hair strands shook as his back hit the hard wooden door behind him. Jack's mischievous grin grew and he placed his warm palm on the cold splintery door next to Will's neck.

He dove his head into Will biting and sucking a gentle spot in his neck. He could hear the lips coming off and on the pale skin. Will tilt his head back slightly and clenched his hands into a fist and out again as Jack continued. Jack leaned his upper chest into the younger man and began rubbing his sides vigorously

He grabbed his waist and continually pulled and pushed the groins together. The feeling of it made them harder every thrust. Will made silent screams each time. His hands rested upon Jacks shoulder as he continued dry humping. Finally Will let out moans liking the feel of jacks hard length.

Knowing he had him just where he wanted him Jack threw the younger man onto the bed making a small squeak. He fell on top of him. His starting to tug and pull and Will's pants as he kissed him hard again. He finally got them undone and pulled them down all the way to his feet then he threw them behind him. Will still didn't say anything and it was all happening so fast he didn't have time to fight back.

Jacks fingertips touched the mans thighs. He began working his way upward caressing every inch of skin along the way. The massaging sensation shot aches and pains to will's groin. Jack came centimeters of Will's length he didn't touch it but he massaged all around it making it more erect. It was stiff in his white boxers and Will began biting his lower lip.

Jack looked up for a second and then slowly got off the man. A confused expression came on the young mans face.

"Ok okay I can see you don't like it so ill stop"

"What?" his eyebrows twitched.

"Well obviously you don't moan or groan yelp or scream so its no use in trying"

Will sighed knowing what he had to do. He didn't really come to the thought of being gay but it made him feel good he thought of it as an experiment. Will reached out from the bed and grabbed jacks hand. He pulled it into him rubbing it vigorously over his stone hard shaft. He closed his eyes and began to moan louder enough for jack to hear him. He moved along with the now willing hand.

Jack bent his knees back on the bed and began rubbing the man. He took his hand away and unzipped his pants and quickly took them off shaking his feet when they reached the end. His blue stripped boxers didn't stop his length from peeping out. The two men were overtaken by the ecstasy all around.

Will grabbed jacks head and pulled him into a kiss. They moved all around the bed until they found the perfect spot. Jack was lying onto of Will and Will had his legs tightly wrapped around jack's groin. He moved his weight up and down causing hard friction between the two shafts. There was no stopping now.

Jack pushed the younger mans chest down and quickly snatched his boxers off. He admired the great length he had. Will saw him looking at him and felt uncomfortable so he yanked down Jack's the same way. Jack glanced down then met back up with Will's. He jumped and forced his body once again onto the other mans. Now there exposed lengths were touching.

Jack grabbed Will and positioned him at the tip of the bed. He laid him back down on his back and spread his legs open. Jack was standing on the wooden floor admiring his dessert. He grabbed the sides of the other mans knees and pulled him closer into him. He rubbed the mans entrance and then stuck a finger into it. He pushed and pulled until he had the moan panting and wanting more. He pulled out and spread the mans legs even wider. Will could feel the cold breeze on his entrance and it was making him even hornier.

Jack slowly entered his tip. He teased will a little bit with it till the other man couldn't take it. He pushed him self down forcing jack deeper inside of him. They both moaned at the pain. Jack pushed deeper and deeper then pulled out he pushed in again. Will's hand crunched up in a fist and he grabbed the sheets wrinkling them up. After a few shoves Will's body became relaxed and his body filled with pleasure. Jack grabbed the mans thighs and pulled him into him hard.

The sound of skin hitting skin became louder and louder. Jack pulled will onto his enormous length and pushed him back off. Will began screaming jacks name as he pulled him down harder. "Your so tight" Jack yelled. Jack glanced down at wills neglected erection. He couldn't just leave it there. He started pumping the man hard slamming down on his body each time. Will yelled louder and louder Jacks name his moans turned into screams.

He released into Jacks hand but it didn't end there. Jack continued pulling his body down on his shaft like a rag doll. The sheets moved with will each time. Finally the thrusts became harder but slower. He gave one last shove and then released. He pulled out and laid down next to will. Both men were panting and sore. This was a pretty damn good experiment. Will left his legs open as he fell asleep. Jack woke up to find that his buddy was still asleep and it annoyed him. He saw his legs spread wide open and couldn't help himself.

He gently crawled off the bed and went under wills leg. He was now in front of wills open legs. He brought himself up and placed his hands just above his thighs. He leaned into the sleeping length in front of him. He pulled out his tongue and placed it gently on Will. He took the tip in his mouth and pulled the limp item down his throat. Will fluttered his eyes open to find jack sucking him hard.

He was starting to get hard again and didn't want to because he was sore. He pulled his body up on his palms. Jack opened his eyes and let go. "Oh so now your awake" he smiled and got back up on his feet. Jack proceeded to get dressed and Will got up and did the same. Will went over to try and open the door again. He turned back to jack. "Ah could you not tell Elizabeth about this." "Oh trust me I won't" he smiled.

Will turned back to the door this time it opened with no problem. What the? He didn't finish he just walked out. He shut the door and the whole crew was standing behind the door. He blushed a little bit but kept walking hoping they wouldn't think anything of it. Next Jack came off struggling to zip his pants back up. The crew's eyes widened. What? They didn't say anything they just walked off. This would be a day to remember.

_**MY first single story FINISHED. REVIEW! **_


End file.
